


Shopping

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Bwahahaha, Christmas Shopping, DO IT!, F/M, Go read her stories, I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN HER STORIES!, Tall boyfriend and small girlfriend, and guess what, coughs, gift for ponticle, inappropriate gifts, read the affair and the review, the only Anders I truly like, well as I said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kieran and his girlfriend Lillian on a shopping trip for christmas presents. Or:Lillian always gets what she wants.     A gift for Ponticle and her AMAZING story "the review", follow up of "the affair".  Go read her stories, shower her with comments and Kudos!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ponticle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponticle/gifts).



 

 

 

Sapphire blue eyes sparkled as her gaze flickered over the displayed groceries in the window. 

‘You know…. I have an idea…’ lilting voice muffled by the woolen scarf she wore, smelling so heavily of him. The owner of said clothing stood next to her, close enough for everyone to signal that they were together. That he was her boyfriend and no one was allowed to touch her. A silent threat and something she admired, loved on him. He never sought out anger or a fight on purpose - but for his sixteen years, he was already so adult in many ways. And so unlike her. The beanie with adorning cat ears was proof of that. 

 

The gloved hand holding hers squeezed tight before loosening again - but never let go. For fear her tiny being would get lost in the crowd of shopping people in the late afternoon. It had happened once and she felt guilty remembering how worried he had been, even though he knew she was capable of defending herself. But Kieran wouldn’t be Kieran if he didn’t wanted to protect her at all times.  

His thoughts however seemed far away and so she nudged him not too gently, gaze shifting to the side and up. Way up. Damn, her boyfriend was tall, she barely even reached his shoulder.

‘I said…’ She emphasized with vigor, ‘I. have. An. Idea.’ The words hung in the air for several heartbeats while her boyfriend shifted nervously. A grin slowly grew on her lips and she glanced up at him from under dark eyelashes. Kieran smiled sheepishly down at her, for once breaking the oh so adult mask he wore in public. 

‘Yeeees…?’ He asked, voice cracking a little at the end so it made her stomach flutter. She smiled mischievously and nodded in satisfaction to have his full attention. Humming thoughtfully she pointed with a finger towards one of the displayed goods. 

‘That one.’ she indicated and his light brown eyes followed the direction she indicated, a blush creeping up his cheeks as he realized at what she was pointing. Maker preserve him.

‘No, Lil… This is…’ he stammered embarrassed, already knowing that he was losing this argument. As if he ever had a chance of winning in the first place. 

 

Folding tiny arms in front of her chest and this way forcing him to let go of her hand, Lillian peered up at her boyfriend, one eyebrow raised in patience.

‘This is…?’ She dared and a low groan of defeat rippled from his chest as his gaze dropped from the object she chose to her, then down to the ground. Mumbling something incoherent he stepped closer to her, wrapping one arm around her small shoulders and pulling her against him. 

‘Are you sure this is a good idea?’ Kieran asked slowly, wincing immediately as he realized his mistake. Bright red hair whipped around like a flash as she stared up at him once more, those kissable glossy lips he adored so much twitching as she pretended to pout.. 

 

‘All my ideas are good! Fabulous even!’ She announced with budding annoyance and hurt, to which he closed his eyes in defeat. Oh no. This wasn’t going to end well for him…

‘Oh come on Kieri... ‘ tucking on his arm before leaning heavily against him, Lillian did her best to play all womanly cards she had. Puppy eyes, glossy lips and a fine glint of unshed tears in her sapphire eyes. Another groan and Kieran turned away from the window, sliding both arms around her tiny frame and pulling her fully against him. She did the same out of reflex, barely able to interlace her hands behind his back as she hugged him tight. 

 

‘Don’t call me that… ‘ He chided embarrassed and kissed the crown of her head, blushing as he did so. Even though they were already together for two months, it still was difficult for him to show such affection in public. Holding his girlfriend’s hand was one thing. But the whole kissing thing? Maker, if she hadn’t made the first move and kissed him that one night after watching a dvd, he still wouldn’t know how her lips tasted like. 

 

Lillian remained silent and basked in the feel of being in his strong arms, snuggling deeper against the soft fabric of the mantle he wore. There was no need to speak more, she knew that deep down Kieran already had agreed to her chosen present.

  
‘Two aprons printed with a naked male’ body at the front…’ he mumbled in the beanie she wore and a giggle escaped her lips. It was muffled but he could feel how she trembled with the sound, smiling himself at the thought of how his dad and Anders would react to that sort of christmas present. Well, he could always blame his mischievous girlfriend. And deep down he was curious. Was his dad just like him in these situations? Being overruled by the person who held his heart?

 

 


End file.
